1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of recording information and more particularly, it is concerned with a recording method using a recording medium comprising at least one organic compound capable of assuming two or more convertible states of aggregation (hereinafter, "aggregation states") at the same temperature.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Up to the present time, as a method of recording electric signals, methods using magnetic materials, liquid crystals, electrolytic coloring and glasses of calcogens are known.
The present invention provides a new recording method which is different from these prior recording methods and which uses different compounds.